El Hambre
by Esplandian
Summary: "En está vida hay tragos dulces, y tragos amargos. Solamente tú eliges cuales quieres probar. Y no hay hambre que los cumplidos puedan llenar." Día 7: One shot basado en uno de los 5 sentidos(Reto Fanficker del sitio "Lo que callamos las Fanfickers")


**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son creaci_ _ó_ _n de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **D** **í** **a 7: One shot basado en uno de los 5 sentidos** _(Reto Fanficker del sitio "Lo que callamos las Fanfickers_ _"_ _)_

* * *

" **El Hambre** **"**

 _Una fic de la Escuela Grulla_

por

 _Esplandian_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El le_ _ó_ _n corre m_ _á_ _s r_ _á_ _pido cuando est_ _á_ _hambriento._

 _ **~Salman Khan**_

Ciertamente podía permitirse romper su régimen soso de huevos cocidos. Hoy quería algo tan insulso, simple, cómo pan relleno, con un fuerte té rojo para acompañar. Había caído en cuenta de que era un antojo no satisfecho.

El puesto de comida se encontraba en la plaza principal, dominada por un pozo sobre un piso de piedras mohosas. Había también un pequeño camino que desembocaba en las montañas, a lo lejos, donde podía verse un templo y una cascada al fondo del bosque de bruma.

Después de examinar los alimentos con detenimiento para asegurarse que no estuvieran envenenados se dispuso a darle la primer mordida al pan caliente,blando, dulzón, para que luego su lengua paladeara el relleno graso, jugoso de la carne de cerdo.

—Oye, invítame unos de esos. ¡Tengo hambre!—le gritó un descomunal hombre oso, de mohawk y armadura, recargado en el pozo. Inmediatamente, el tendero comenzó sudar cuantiosamente.

—Señor, creo que debería retirarse… voy a cerrar…

—No. Deja que yo termine de comer. No tienes de que preocuparte, hermano—acto seguido, tomó un sorbo de su taza de té.

El oso llevaba una cimitarra,y tenía los ojos fijos en ellos mientras se recargaba felizmente en el pozo.

—¡Te dije convidame uno, viejo! ¡Por favor!

El comensal, de bigote negro y trenza negra tomó uno de sus panecillos y lo lanzó sin siquiera voltear a verlo. El oso ataviado en armadura lo atrapó con una zarpa rápida.

—Gracias, viejo—acto seguido, este lo devoró de un bocado, paladeando tan sólo el salado gusto del relleno.

—Disfrútalo, hermano, quizás sea el ultimo. Puedes tener a la muerte enfrente y no reconocerla—le escupió el hombre de la trenza, divertido. A fin de cuentas estaba teniendo un buen día. Un tonto fanfarrón no iba a arruinarlo.

Le gustaban esos pueblos anónimos. Nadie le conocía y podía darse el gusto ocasional de comer a sus anchas, sin que lo incordiaran con una emboscada. También, tenía oportunidad de admirar la vista peculiar de las montañas neblinosas, con cumbres distantes y nevadas en el horizonte.

Aunque amaba la fama que le proporcionaba el ser El Asesino Más Famoso del Mundo, Tao Pai Pai a veces ansiaba un poco de anonimato para tener el placer de disfrutar el momento en solitario. No era común poder darse ese lujo sin que alguien estuviera a punto de apuñalarlo con la espalda, o intentando dispararle. En su opinión, se merecía un respiro.

—Ah, Señor… ¿más té? —sonrió el tendero nerviosamente, poniendo los ojos en su cliente un momento, y en el oso recargado en el pozo en el otro. El ambiente se había vuelto especialmente tenso. Aquel oso aterrorizaba a la villa, y parecía disponerse a robar a su cliente en cuanto se diera la oportunidad…

Mientras el oso lamía su larga zarpa de los restos de grasa restantes, un pequeño vestido con harapos se escurría en dirección al pozo con paso decidido.

El hombre de la trenza notó que era un niño, alto, de no más de 10 años, delgado por el hambre y con la cabeza cubierta. Llevaba un cántaro entre los brazos. Era claro que el oso era un impedimento…

—Oye, mocoso. ¿Qué no sabes que tu presencia le trae mala suerte a la aldea?

El chico lo ignora, y determinado, en un movimiento rápido, jala la soga del pozo para subir la cubeta con el preciado liquido. Rebosa el cántaro de agua, y al tratar de salir corriendo siente el jaloneo de una garra apresándolo en el hombro…

—Eres un muchacho muy egoísta al venir aquí…

—Solamente quiero un poco de agua. No hay nada malo en ello—el cuerpo del pequeño se tensa, poniendo una pierna detrás de la otra en defensa. Tao, entre un bocado y otro nota la influencia leve de los katas en el acomodo del cuerpo del muchacho, también cierta intensidad desafiante. Le interesaba…

La gran masa del bandido oso proyecta una sombra que cubre al niño, pero el muchacho solamente atina a apretar la jarra y los dientes en un gesto adusto.

El niño no tenía oportunidad contra el oso, obviamente, pero parecía estar dispuesto a enfrentársele con todo lo que tenía. Esto parecía interesante… mucho más que el sabor ligeramente picante del té rojo.

—Persistente…—grazna bajo el bigote negro—quiere llevarse el agua del pozo aunque sabe que no es rival para ese oso.

En un giro rápido, el muchacho le propina un codazo al oso, lo suficiente para distraerlo y zafarse de su agarre. Corre un par de metros antes de que la zarpa lo tome por la espalda, rasguñándolo y rasgándole la gastada camiseta gris que llevaba puesta.

Apesar del dolor, no se queja, su objetivo es el mismo… pero no se ira sin una pelea. De un rapido puntapié alcanza la nariz del gigante antropomorfo, haciéndolo aullar. ¡Todo sin derramar una gota de agua!

—¡Maldito mocoso!—esta vez va en serio, otro zarpazo y el chico lo evade, como una ráfaga, como un animalito acorralado luchando por su vida. Lo nota tambalearse a causa del hambre, pero hay cierta brutalidad juvenil, un cierto instinto de ataque y defensa, un sentido de jugarse el todo por el todo que conquista al hombre de la trenza, y lo hace sonreír maliciosamente mientras disfruta el combate.

Abochornado, colerico, el oso lanza su enorme masa sobre el cuerpo delgado del niño, rodeando la infantil cabeza con una manaza. El chico trata de zafarse pero el oso comprime el agarre sobre el craneo, orillándolo a gritar en voz viva, desgarradora.

El cantaro cae, rompiéndose, derramando agua sobre el piso mohoso.

—Ahora, te quitare el ojo que te sobra,¡Lo juro!—ruge en odio absoluto.

Tao Pai Pai, el Asesino Más Famoso, con una servilleta, limpia sus bigotes rápidamente de los restos de sal y harina, de las gotas de rojo té punzante. Había dejado el resto de sus 2 panecillos pendientes… Detestaba a los fanfarrones, a quienes matan a plena luz del día con brutalidad, derramando sangre. Un movimiento elegante, exacto, basta para terminar con la vida: no había necesidad de un asesinato grotesco en una plaza. Eso era no tener clase ni elegancia… si iba a sacarle un ojo al mocoso, que lo hiciera en otra parte.

—Oye, hermano, ya déjalo, y déjame beber mi té tranquilo. Si no te importa… no puedo concentrarme con tus aullidos ni con sus gritos…

—¿Quién te crees que eres, abuelo? ¿Eh?Este no es tu asunto, en cuanto termine, seguirás tú, viejo— se abalanza sobre el puesto, hasta encontrar un par de palillos para arroz y apuntarlos a la cara del chico, mientras este trataba de soltarse a toda costa— Bien, ahora, te juro que te arrepentirás… engrendro…

El comensal de la trenza, ya había tenido suficiente. Se para de su asiento para encarar a la bestia.

—Detesto matar a los pobres diablos como tú y malbaratarme—emite una risa burlona, esbozando una torcida sonrisa debajo del bigotito perfectamente dibujado— pero detesto más que me interrumpan mientras como y bebo. Me pones en un grave dilema.

—Oye abuelo, sin ofender, pero este no es tu asunto.

—Oh, si lo es cuando arruinas mi apetito.

La bestia antropomorfa suelta al chiquillo, que cae sordamente sobre el suelo. Sin aviso, lanza los palillos en dirección al hombre delgado y alto, vestido de rosa. Una mano hábil atrapa los dos palillos.

—Bien, abuelo, ¿quieres probar el filo de mi espada?—sin aviso, toda la furia animal surgió al desenfundar el arma dispuesto a destrozar al hombre mayor. El "viejo" no sé movió un ápice: tan confiado estaba en sus habilidades frente a ese desenfreno bestial.

El ataque es detenido con un par de palillos.

—No lo creo,hermano—contesta, con regocijo y expectativa maligna; viendo como los ojos de aquel oso titánico relumbran de temor, incapaz de creer la fuerza inconmensurable de aquellos dedos sobre los palillos…—¿porqué no la pruebas tu primero?

En un movimiento rápido de la muñeca, Tao emplea suficiente fuerza para lanzar al guerrero zoomórfo hasta las alturas, y en menos de un segundo, lanzar la espada con los palillos.

El cuerpo atravesado del oso, inerte, cayó sobre el pisó de piedras mohosas. Un hilo de sangre chorreaba entre las fauces del cadaver del bandido. Esto último, no inmuto al Mundialmente Famoso Asesino jugando al incognito.

—Deme otro.

Sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, el tendero miró el cadaver en medio de la plaza, perplejo. En unos segundos sus facciones se iluminaron, alegre.

—¡Por supuesto, señor! Tomé todos los que quiera, ¡Usted es un héroe! ¡No sé cómo agradecerle! Ese bandido nos tenía azorados en el pueblo, y usted acaba de salvarnos. Haré lo que sea por usted—expresó en entera admiración por el hombre de la trenza, sirviendo un humeante panecillo en otro plato limpio.

Tao no tocó el panecillo para sí, se dirigió inmediatamente al chico que apenas se recuperaba del golpe.

—Admiro tu fiereza. Si estuvieras un poco mejor alimentado tal vez hubieras sido un mejor rival—se le acerca, ofreciéndole el plato.

El chico levanta la cabeza del suelo y lo voltea a ver, no con dos, ¡Si no con tres ojos rasgados!

—¿Pero qué… qué eres tú?— Tao no recordaba ver algo semejante, nunca, en sus casi 300 años de vida.

El niño se tapa la cabeza de nuevo, avergonzado.

Abrumado, el chico observa temeroso la mano que le ofrece el panecillo, luego al hombre de la trenza: y percibe una sombra rodeándole, como una flama negra en él. Esto es suficiente para que se levante, tambaleando, y corra por el camino de tierra hacía las montañas.

Pasmado, Tao Pai Pai regresa al puesto.

—Dime, ¿que diantres es ese niño?

—De ser un niño normal, un día amaneció con un tercer ojo ¡Terrible augurio! Es la vergüenza del Clan Han—¡el Clan Han! era una casta cercana a los emperadores de Mifang, según le había relatado su hermano Tsuru— Ahora vive como un pequeño animal salvaje en el templo cerca de las cascadas. Nadie averiguaría que es de casta tan noble. Trae la mala suerte, y apenas trae ropa. De vez en cuando roba comida, ¡y es feroz como un diablo!

—Vaya—Tao Pai Pai esboza una sonrisa ¡tenía un hallazgo frente a sí!— parece que tendré que pedirlos para llevar… ¡Y dame ese cesto también!

. . .

Con un cesto, emprendió el camino cuesta arriba. Ese niño le intrigaba sobremanera. Hace años que la Escuela de la Grulla no tomaba alumnos nuevos. No desde la última alumna, a la que habían entrenado esmeradamente, por ser la única digna de ser considerada asesina y sucesora, tanto de Tsuru cómo de él: era su sobrina Tsunoda. Quién al final, contra todo pronostico, los abandonó para casarse con un científico loco de la corte, el pervertido cuatro ojos de Tsuruten Tsun.

¡Fue el drama y la vergüenza familiar del año!

—Queridos, honorables, Tío Tsuru y Tío Tao: Me caso, les guste o no, ¡aunque tenga que pasar sobre sus venerables cadáveres!—al final, tuvieron que ceder. Porque al fin de cuentas, tenían una debilidad particular por ella, y porque ninguna conjura de una mujer del Clan Grulla podía ser tomada a la ligera, nunca.

Para Tao, fue una verdadera decepción que su sobrina, prometedora en el arte del asesinato profesional, se dedicara a lavar trastes y a cuidar niños cuando podría ser su competencia más notoría en "el negocio". Desde entonces no había querido tomar otro alumno, ¡hasta ahora! A Tsuru le complacería saber que él niño no solamente era un peleador nato, sino un miembro excluido de la familia Han. Parecía demasiada belleza, así que tendría que ir a averiguarlo por su cuenta.

Tao estaba decidido a no regresar con las manos vacías con Tsuru-Sennin…

No tardó mucho en llegar cuesta arriba.

Entre la espesura del bosque de pinos y niebla, se erigía un templo abandonado. Al fondo, dónde se acentuaba el rumor continuo de la cascada, descomunales estatuas de los iluminados con un punto de la frente reinaban el lugar. Al primer indicio de pasos, se escondió detrás de una efigie de piedra.

Era el niño, al borde de la laguna que rodeaba el templo. El pequeño se hincó y bebió el agua probablemente helada, acunándola con las manos, antes de centrarse en su propio reflejo. Se miró largamente, desenrollándose la capucha improvisada, descubriendo el tercer ojo que dominaba en su frente como una maldición. Hubo algo que cruzó las fieras facciones del chico, poco antes de que descargara su ira contra él sobre el reflejo, golpeando con ambos puños la ondulante superficie del agua. ¡Cuanta furia! ¡Cuanto espíritu!

Fue entonces que Tao Pai Pai decidió que definitivamente lo quería para sí. Que lo quería cómo un hallazgo, como a un diamante esperando las manos diestras que lo guiaran y lo convirtieran en un gran guerrero de las artes marciales.

—Creo que por lo menos me merezco un gracias por salvarte. A fin de cuentas te traje algo…

El chico levantó la mirada rápida, alerta, pese al aspecto ligeramente macilento. Se cubrió la frente de inmediato, y se movió como un gato arisco a punto de soltar un arañazo, retrayéndose a un nicho diminuto, semejante a una cueva.

Tao sonrió, malicioso. Podría llevárselo a la fuerza, pero la lealtad se ganaba con paciencia.

El Asesino Más Famoso del Mundo se acercó lo suficiente, dejó el canasto en el suelo, abriéndolo, liberando el suculento vapor que dejaba la grasa de la carne. De inmediato, los ojos curiosos se dejaron ver brevemente, antes de regresar al oscuro rincón entre las rocas.

Bien.

Tao Pai Pai dejó el cesto y se retiró: paciencia, paciencia…

Al día siguiente, repitió el mismo ritual. Para su desgracia el cesto seguía lleno, con los panecillos fríos : si el muchacho podía rechazar alto tan suculento como el cerdo molido, en serio debía tener fuerza de voluntad o desconfiaba totalmente. El asesino profesional tendría que idear un plan mejor, en ese caso.

Repitió el ritual varios días, sin resultado. ¡No lograba que el chico le recibirá nada! En contraste, los aldeanos le llevaban numerosos regalos a Tao en la posada en la que se había alojado temporalmente. Incluso llegaron a intentar regalarle animales de corral, que el rechazaba.

A veces, de vez en cuando, miraba a chiquillo feroz entre los matorrales, observándolo antes de dar su visita usual al pozo. ¡Ese mocoso era difícil y obstinado!

Esta vez, Tao había pedido una olla al tendero, y trepado un par de arboles para encontrar un huevo y robarlo de un nido. Iba absolutamente decidido a conquistar al niño, ¡le costara lo que le costara!

En está ocasión, el experimentado mercenario se acerco a la cascada para llenar su olla dos terceras partes. El chico se mantenía a una distancia prudente, detrás de un árbol frondoso,oteando. Vaya…¡Por lo menos había salido del escondite! ¡Eso ya era un avance!

—¡Ey, tú! Piensas quedarte sin comer, ¿acaso es que prefieres morir de hambre?

Plantó la olla sobre el suelo, metiendo la palma dentro del agua. Se concentra, cerrando los ojos, enviando toda la corriente de ki que recorrió su cuerpo hasta llegar a su mano. El agua borbotea, hasta hervir, y grandes burbujas truenan en la superficie.

El chiquillo, escondido, exhala en admiración por la demostración de ki.

Listo: finalmente había captado su atención. La paciencia había rendido frutos, finalmente.

Con cuidado, Tao retira la mano. Toma el huevo robado y lo sumerge, hasta que el agua hirviendo lo endurece.

Era un huevo cocido perfecto. Inmediatamente, lo golpea con la frente, haciendo caer toda la cascara en diminutos trozos.

—¿Gustas?—pregunta, ofreciéndole el huevo recién cocido.

Por un momento, se ve el impulso de acercarse y aceptar, pero la desconfianza puede más que el hambre en ese niño.

—¿Crees que quiero envenenarte?

Un asentimiento detrás del árbol.

—¿Quieres que lo pruebe?

Otro asentimiento de cabeza.

Con sus hábiles dedos, Tao divide el pequeño manjar en dos partes humeantes, y prueba la que tiene en la mano izquierda. Le sabe soso por estar habituado, pero finge saborearlo con gusto, curvando la comisura de su boca bajo el bigote.

—¿Ves? No está envenenado, y es sumamente nutritivo.

Finalmente, el chico sale de su escondite y se acerca, con recelo en sus ojos rasgados y feroces. Se aproxima, como si esperara ser atacado…

Tao Pai Pai le alarga la mitad restante de huevo todavía caliente.

—Ven, no te voy a morder—se burla de tanta timidez— Eres Han, ¿no es así? Toma.

Ligeramente molesto y avergonzado por la risa del hombre de la trenza, ligeramente conmovido de que alguien le llamara por el nombre de su clan, el muchacho baja las defensas, tomando el ofrecimiento en un movimiento lento, tanteando.

Los dos comen en silencio, sin quitarse los ojos de encima.

El sabor suave del huevo cocido, aceitoso, le llena las papilas gustativas. Lo saborea, y le sabe bien, no por que le guste particularmente este platillo, si no por venir de manos humanas. ¿Hace cuánto que alguien no tenía una muestra de amabilidad, de interés, con él? Este hombre lo estaba tratando como persona, y no como paría. Ese gesto dotaba a aquel bocado de un gusto particular…

. . .

No hablaron más, simplemente se mantuvieron en presencia del otro. Ten no volvió a huir del hombre de la trenza, y los siguientes días aceptaba su presencia, incluso la esperaba. En está ocasión, Tao encontró al chico, con las piernas cruzadas en posición de loto: un brillo magnético se desprendía de él.

El día de hoy le traía gyozas: sus favoritas.

. . .

El gustó salado del relleno en la pasta leve era deliciosa. Estaba caliente como para quemar la lengua, pero comía tan gozoso por la compañía de aquel hombre mayor que eso no importaba. Quería dar algo de vuelta, aunque no tuviera nada, más que su nombre.

—Muchas gracias, señor—una chispa leve de respeto da nacimiento a un natural deseo de agradar—. El nombre de mi clan es Han, pero mi nombre es TenShinHan. ¿Y usted, señor?

Según el protocolo de Mifang, sería Tao Pai Pai quien debería inclinarse en reverencia por la simple mención del nombre "Han". Realmente no daba crédito, el muchacho resultaba mucho más de lo que esperaba.

—Yo soy Tao Pai Pai, pero puedes decirme "señor" a secas. ¿Así que eres un Han, eh? Tu sitio debería de ser en Ciudad Imperial, no en una simple aldea. Dime, ¿cómo fue que terminaste aquí?

El muchachito bajó la cabeza, deteniendo la tela que le cubría la frente.

—¿Acaso tiene que ver con lo que ocultas bajo ese harapo sucio?

Tenshinhan crispa las manos al asentir.

Ridículo, honestamente eso le parecía ridículo al Asesino Más Famoso del Mundo. El hubiera matado (vaya la ironía) por poseer un rasgo tan distintivo como un tercer ojo. Si se quería ser un asesino famoso, memorable, una cualidad semejante te hacía más notorio. Sobresaldría por la sola virtud de esa característica: era una simple cuestión de estilo.

Tao Pai Pai había tenido que crearse su propia imagen para sobresalir, porque la habilidad no era suficiente en ese ramo de trabajo. Él no era atractivo, era demasiado alto y delgado como para hacer alarde de su musculatura, y la juventud hace mucho que no estaba de su parte… ¡pero tenía su seguridad absoluta en el mismo! Y aquí, este niño, que tenía algo tan suyo, tan especial y sobresaliente se avergonzaba…

—Lo qué tu crees que es una maldición, en realidad es un regalo. No lo escondas como si fuera una vergüenza. ¡Llévalo con orgullo!

Aquellas palabras le tocaron el alma a Tenshinhan, le sabían dulces, como miel en el paladar. No sé había dado cuenta de que estaba tan hambriento, no de los panecillos, no del huevo, ni de las gyozas… sino de algo más: de aceptación.

—Señor, ¿porqué es tan bueno conmigo?

Tao Pai Pai soltó una carcajada.

—Yo no soy bueno. Para nada lo soy, y estás en un error muy grave si lo crees, Tenshinhan. Yo soy un asesino profesional, y me dedico a matar personas. Debiste de haberlo notado cuando nos conocimos, puesto que tú también sabes de artes marciales —le estaba siendo tan honesto—. Yo vine a ti porque me interesaste, porque creo que con suficiente entrenamiento podrías convertirte en asesino también.

Con el sabor salado de las gyozas todavía en el paladar, Tenshinhan estaba determinado. Estaba tan hambriento, tan desesperado por el adictivo sabor de la amabilidad inesperada, de la dulce bondad inesperada, que estaba dispuesto a tragar hiel. Estaba tan dispuesto a que la vida le supiera amarga haciendo mil sacrificios —a soportar él dolor aderezado con humillación,—con tal de un poco de gloria.

Tenía dentro de si un hambre que no podía llenarse.

—A usted la gente lo admira, le tiene miedo también. Y yo… ¡yo quiero ser como usted!—si Tao hubiera sido más sentimental, aquello lo habría conmovido; pero solamente respetaba ese arrojo.

—Dime, ¿en verdad te gustaría ser cómo yo?

Quedamente, Ten se retiró el harapo que conformaba la capucha, mostrando el tercer, vibrante ojo en su frente.

—Sí, Señor Tao Pai Pai—era la convicción propia de un hombre, y no de un niño.

—No vuelvas a ocultarte por la ignorancia de otros, por sus tontas supersticiones. He vivido demasiados siglos como para poder decirte que no vale la pena. En está vida hay tragos dulces, y tragos amargos. Solamente tú eliges cuales quieres probar. Y no hay hambre que los cumplidos puedan llenar.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:** En verdad lamento la demora. Terminé el reto ocho antes de terminar este, y siento que, sin embargo, quedo apresurado. Lo más seguro es que regrese a corregirlo.

Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final.


End file.
